Known electrical connectors have a connector body and a fixation sleeve held on the connector body and rotatable with respect to the connector body. The fixation sleeve, which comprises at least one fixation element, locks the connector to a mating connector by rotating relative to the connector body. A rotational position of the fixation sleeve with respect to the connector body may require adjustment to facilitate the mating and locking of the connector with the mating connector.